Just the two of us
by CosmicPudding
Summary: They didn't need all of those other people. What they needed was each other. originally posted 3/9/2008


**Title: ** Just the two of us  
**Author: ** **homo_genius** A.K.A. **CosmicPudding**  
**Pairing: ** Logan/Dick  
**Rating: ** R  
**Summary: ** They didn't need all of those other people. what they needed was each other  
**Disclaimer: ** not my characters.  
**Author's note: ** POST-series! AU only in the way that I want to set this in the same 'verse as 'Study Buddy' and 'Take Care', and is the alternate to 'Being Richard'. Veronica's still with Leo, Duncan's in Australia, blah blah blah. We'll set this... 2-5 years post series. Also, I couldn't find/remember Logan's birthday, so we'll say he was born in spring.

The first time he kissed Dick Cassablancas, at 15 after they each had their first beer, it felt like desperation. For a way to fill in the empty spaces that still stung with withdrawal.

* * *

The rest of their college experiences went like this: Logan decided that College was below him, and since he was already obscenely rich, and only getting richer thanks to his father's residuals, he saw no point in wasting money on an institution he didn't need. Dick on the other hand, struggled along another year before giving up on college himself, mostly due to Logan's encouragement. It was really all too much for him, especially considering where his head was.

* * *

Dick's father had left shortly after he came to try and establish a bond, and Dick was sort of dropped off at his place. Nothing was ever said about it again.

* * *

They never talked about them, those who had left them in one way or another, because there was no need to. Veronica had moved as far away from Neptune as she could, law enforcement boyfriend in tow, what seemed like years ago, but was only months. Duncan seemed to drop off the face of the earth until he started getting mail from him Bi-annually, postcards for his birthday, while the winter holidays come with a card & a picture of him and his daughter. Logan wrote him back a few times, hoping he's reply sooner. He never did, but he would talk about his letter in the next postcard. The Last time he saw Weevil, it was at a gas station with a car filled with his worldly possessions.

"Neptune is just bad news, man" was all the explanation he gave. He hadn't been sure what else to say. Logan wasn't going to try and stop him either, because he was right. Instead, he settled on one last roll in the hay for the road in the backseat. Weevil wasn't the love of his life, but he did mean something.

* * *

Logan got in the habit of visiting Lamb's grave, just for no reason at all. He'd never bring flowers, or come to talk, but just to try and feel close to him again. It pains him to think it, but that pompous, narrow-minded nitwit was his one true love. But he never dwelled on the deaths of those around him, but was always there to listen to Dick when he needed too.

No one knew just how troubled he'd been, and if Logan knew that his death would turn Dick into this shell of a person, he would've stopped Cassidy from ending it all. Dick would mention him in passing every once in a while, then would become overwhelmed with guilt and start to drink himself better while tears rolled down his face.

"I should've been better." was all he'd say, though sometimes Logan would also hear "Why didn't I know?" or "Dammit". Logan didn't know what to say really, so the first time it happened, he kissed him. Dick just wiped his face off before kissing him back. He should've been able to help him cope, but then he'd have to cope with his demons too. So instead, he made them both feel better the only way he could. They didn't even have sex that first time, just made out on the couch until they could no longer breathe.

But they would go on to do so, whether or not Dick has tried to drink himself into a coma. Logan never considered himself that much of a top, but sometimes, that's what they both needed. Dick would push back harder and harder, moaning so loud as to try to escape his own thoughs and Logan would give him everything he had, letting all the frustration that their imperfect lives had given them guide his body. Just as often though, he finds himself panting under Dick, who thrusts as if he thinks that if he fucks Logan hard enough, then his life would make sense again, while Logan revels in releasing control to someone else.

* * *

Most days though, when Dick wasn't surfing and he wasn't just loafing around, they would be in Logan's room. Dick's room lay abandoned and functioned more as storage for the belongings of someone that no longer existed. Logan wasn't sure if the person he was existed either. When he looked in the mirror, he wasn't sure who this person was. The old Logan would've called him pathetic, for choosing this life of social anonimity. But then again, that man wasn't the best kind of person in the world. Neither was Dick then. They had been every stereotype that people would think of when it came to offspring of the rich.

He wasn't sure how much better they were now, but he did love his life. He wasn't sure if Dick was his equal, but they had both become so jaded and damaged, that the two of them were all they could depend on.

* * *

It would be a year or so later before they officially commit to each other. On a seemingly ordinary fall night, Dick confessed his love, and that night was the first time that when they had sex, it wasn't to try to forget or to heal themselves. Logan was able to enjoy the moment, and from the impassioned look on Dick's face, he seemed to be too. They started to be more intimate in ways that he had only started to be with Hannah. Logan knows now that moving them away from the toxic environment of Neptune to their current tropical location off the coast of an hawaiian island was one of the better decisions he's made in life. Well, the best advice he'd ever taken at least. He'd write Duncan, baring all since if he did that with Dick, it would be just...too much, and ask him 'Why aren't I happy?'. Duncan finally told him 'It's Neptune, man.'

Dick didn't seem to mind leaving their hometown or the landlocked states very much, only saying 'just make sure I can surf there'. Dick didn't seem to mind much anymore. He wasn't exactly the guy he used to be, but he seemed like he had taken his life back. Duncan, in turn, still enjoyed anonimity but found his way back into a life outside their condo. The two of them, co-dependant as they were, were ok now. They had helped each other through their grief and guilt and found love in the process. He'd be lying if he said that this was a perfect, or even logical life to have. But it was perfect for them.

* * *

I have to say that this is one of the fics I'm most proud of, even still. I like the idea of them as a couple. They're both so damaged & need each other. I wish we'd gotten to know the emotional side of Dick more when the show is still on. From what we _did_ see, it's obvious that his cockiness is just an act to hide how emotional he really is about anything. Kind've tragic, right?


End file.
